


Devotions

by demon_faith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's first month as Prince Regent: everything changes and everything stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotions

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Season 3 was near perfection. There were, however, tiny details that would've made it even better for me. This is the resolution of those details. For [](http://clearillusion.livejournal.com/profile)[clearillusion](http://clearillusion.livejournal.com/).
> 
> SHIP WARNING: Some characters in this fic are in love/in lust with more than one person at one time. This leads them to betrayal. If this is not your cup of tea, walk away now.

Arthur sunk into the cushions of his favourite chair, sleepy eyes on the door.

It creaked open and Merlin entered his sanctuary. "You still awake?"

Arthur smiled. "Mm."

There was finally nothing left to do. His father was safely ensconced in his chambers, his newest knights were settling into their barracks, and the citadel was safe once more.

Only the problem of Merlin remained.

Merlin sunk to his knees before him and started working off his right boot. "You'll get a stiff neck if you fall asleep here."

What to do with Merlin? Merlin, who would follow him into any battle and lie to the king for him. Who would lay down his life a hundred, a thousand times for Arthur to live a moment more.

Merlin who could barely hold a sword and could never be a knight.

Merlin who was a little bit wise and the only person he wanted to stand by his side.

Merlin...who was his manservant.

The Court of Camelot was about metal and horsemanship and strength. Merlin was soft scarves and coltish limbs, a wide smile that belied his light words of irreverence and betrayal.

And Arthur had nothing to give him, no way to honour him.

No way to keep him close – except by keeping him as a servant.

"What are you thinking?" Merlin murmured, laughter in his voice as he wrestled Arthur out of his jacket.

"We won."

Merlin huffed against his ear, sending shivers down Arthur's spine. Inappropriate shivers. Gwen-like shivers.

Arthur stumbled across his chambers, Merlin's hands on his shoulders, still holding him up. And slipped beneath the blankets, fully-clothed, barely awake.

"Night, Arthur."

"Mm..."

Merlin's laughter chased him into sleep.

~

Gwen folded her best dress and placed it carefully in the chest. It was carved from dark cherry wood, a present from Leon to her family, and could hold everything in the little house.

Elyan sat at the table, idly spinning his dagger on their scarred table. Gwen paused and sighed.

"I know it's very sudden."

Elyan started from his daze and frowned at her. "What?"

Gwen frowned. "You're not...what are you thinking about?"

He shook his head and returned to his dagger. "Nothing. I'm fine. Leave it."

Another spin of the dagger, before his fist hit the table. He kicked over his chair, grabbed his cloak and stormed out, the door banging in his wake.

Gwen looked out after him, lips pursed tight. This wasn't how she'd imagined this going.

Arthur's ascension to the throne. Her triumphant ride into Camelot. Her brother, the knight. It was more than she ever could've dreamed of.

Then, why was she stuck in her father's house, alone? Packing dresses in a trunk like a serving girl – without a mistress?

She scrubbed at her face with a handkerchief. She would clean that later. And fold it.

She didn't feel like a Queen.

~

Gwaine left Lancelot moping in the barracks like a little girl and went to the tavern. The one he hadn't been kicked out of.

And then he got blind drunk.

And found a willing barmaid.

When he woke up, he went back to his rooms and forgot all about her.

~

Arthur opened his eyes, noonday sun streaming through the crack in the curtains. He shifted his aching body out of bed and twitched aside the drapes.

A large crowd was gathering in the courtyard, young men with swords and maces, most bearing Pendragon red and talking excitedly amongst themselves. Before them stood Leon, watching over Geoffrey as he patiently took down their names.

They wanted to be knights. Like Lancelot and Gwaine and Elyan. He had opened the floodgates.

The door to his chambers opened and Arthur rounded on the only person who would dare to just walk in. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Merlin shrugged. "You looked tired."

Arthur fixed him with a look. "Merlin, I am the prince. I do not take the morning off because I need a nap. Fetch my armour."

Merlin folded his arms. "Gaius said you have to rest."

"My father-" Arthur stopped, took a breath and began again. "My father is recovering and I am Camelot's leader. The people need to see me."

Merlin held up a hand. "A horse ride around the lower town. Lancelot and Elyan are going with you. No need to thank me."

Arthur smiled and wondered if there was a Royal Scheduler. Maybe he wanted to retire? Maybe Merlin could spend his days telling Arthur where to go and letting him lie-in?

And then the thought was gone. Too trivial. Too servile. Nothing befitting a hero of Camelot.

"After breakfast," he said absently and Merlin frowned.

"You don't want to get dressed first?"

Arthur felt an unwelcome flush colour his cheeks and he stepped towards his screen. "Yes, I'll do that. Then eat. And then ride."

He could hear Merlin's feet start towards him and then stop. "You don't need...any help?"

Arthur struggled into his shirt and breeches, ignoring that comment entirely. Of course he needed a manservant. He just didn't want Merlin tying laces and polishing buttons when he deserved so much more.

When he stepped out, Merlin was gone and his breakfast was cooling on the table.

~

Gwen's new chambers were larger than her house. She knew this because, despite the fact no one would let her leave her chair, she had cleaned them after Sophia had left.

The maids were giving her odd looks – some pleased, some proud, but most resentful, angry. One of their own was going to be Queen. But it wasn't any of them.

When they left, Gwen started moving the clothes and straightening the room for herself. She supposed she would have to pick a maidservant. But, for now, she could tidy very well on her own.

There was a knock at the door. Gwen hurried to answer it – and there was Lancelot.

He bowed deeply, strictly formal, and held out a posy tied with ribbon. "A gift for your rooms, my lady."

Arthur had sent maids and Lancelot had sent flowers.

"Thank you," she said and took the posy, watching him walk away like a ghost of the past.

~

Gwaine was bored.

He roamed the castle aimlessly, flirting with nobility and charming the kitchen staff into giving him apples. He passed Elyan in the corridor, but the smith was in a hurry and could not afford to entertain him.

Gwaine cornered Percival in the stables and suggested they go for a drink. Percival had no coin, so they stayed in and ordered wine from the kitchens.

When Percival tied him to the bedposts, Gwaine found a cure for boredom.

~

It was Day Nine of his rule as Prince Regent when Camelot was attacked.

A rogue band of sorcerers broke into the armoury and made the swords dance. Thankfully, a large fire started amongst the spears and the corridor draughts carried it to their enemies.

Merlin was tired that night, perhaps shaken from the invasion of their home yet again. Arthur sat in front of the fire, with Merlin at his side, watching the flames dance.

Perhaps Lord of the Fires? Some kind of ritual position, associated with Beltane?

That, however, stunk of the Old Religion and his father was still breathing. For which he was grateful, of course.

"You're bleeding."

Merlin's hand was around his wrist, tugging on his forearm – and Arthur realised his shirt was soaked in blood, dark patches on the vibrant red. Merlin quickly stripped back the sleeve and examined the cut – shallow, no sign of infection, barely a scratch.

Still, he cleansed it and wrapped it, a line of concentration between his eyes. Perhaps, thought Arthur, he might be Court Physician. When Gaius retired.

Or perhaps Gaius could attend his father full time? Would that be too much like weakness?

Arthur allowed Merlin to put him to bed, too weary to think clearly any longer.

He slept a dreamless sleep.

~

It was noon before Gwen heard the news.

A maidservant fell into her chambers, breathless and inconsolable, asking her if it were true about Prince Arthur and would he really not wake from his enchanted slumber.

Gwen did not spare a moment, her heavy red gown trailing as she made her way to Arthur's chambers. Leon stood at the doorway and reluctantly let her pass, where she was greeted by the sight of the statue-like pair, Merlin's hands pressed to Arthur's arm, a strange blue light permeating the chambers.

Gaius stood a distance away, observing. Gwaine and Elyan were to one side, Gwaine whispering something to Elyan. It was a strangely intimate gesture, Gwaine's lips a breath away from Elyan's ear, the way her brother leaned in to Gwaine's steadying touch at his shoulder.

It was Lancelot who approached her, a light touch to her wrist. "It was the swords, my lady. The magic appears to have surrounded them."

Though that was not quite right, and she could see Lancelot also saw the flaws. The soft blue magic swept outward, almost warm, but something bleak seemed to lurk in the centre.

It was as if the light kept the darkness away.

"There are two things here," she murmured. Lancelot straightened, as if stung, but she paid him no mind. The blue light seemed inviting, familiar, and she reached out her hand-

"Gwen!"

Gaius moved her hand away. "We do not yet know what we are dealing with. I will have to conduct more tests."

So they waited.

~

A knight without a prince, Gwaine had to drown his sorrows and take his comforts where he could.

The Obsidian Fan had twin dancers with dark skin and darker eyes. They provided some solace until dawn.

~

Uther's hand hovered over the rook, uncertain.

Gaius waited, patient, watching. His eyes were steady and clear, despite the chaos that reigned in the castle below.

Uther moved his hand to the knight. "So, it is magic?"

"Yes, Sire." No hesitation, no hint of a lie.

"And...the boy is with him?"

Gaius flinched, a small movement of the hand, but Uther saw. Years of negotiations and diplomacy – and of watching this man right here, every day for a lifetime. "Sire."

Uther moved the knight, then withdrew his hand. "We may have occasion to fight fire with fire."

To say the words felt like freedom, like Igraine's smile, like watching his son standing in his father's colours.

It was worth the desolation of his pride to see the approval in Gaius' eyes.

~

It had been a week since the tableau froze. The people of Camelot were uneasy and rumours ran through the town. The knights patrolled through the streets – and Guinevere sat at Morgana's window, watching.

Some days, she would walk into Arthur's rooms and look at both of them. The blue gleam would grow and retreat, as Merlin grew pale and Arthur remained in sleep, completely tranquil and oblivious to their pain.

Day after day, Leon and Percival would stand guard, and night after night, Gwaine and Elyan would take up their vigil. They were worn at the edges, the new recruits standing idle in the courtyard, with no one to lead and no one to follow.

And Lancelot ran the kingdom.

The Council had rejected Leon out of hand, despite his seniority – he had returned from the dead and could not be trusted. But they remember Lancelot's defeat of the Griffin and his noble nature, a courtly grace that could not be learned.

Gwen found him buried beneath his papers, struggling to remember his letters and confused by palace servant hierarchy. Lancelot looked up at her like she was a beacon in a dark night and she read through the training roster and the supply lists for the border outposts.

They sat together in the candlelight until past midnight, soft smiles and the gentle rustle of papers.

~

Leon and Percival relieved them at dawn. Gwaine was tense, muscles stiff from standing on guard for so long, chainmail weighing heavy on his shoulders. Elyan was silent by his side, mirroring the tension in his sister every time she ghosted into Arthur's tomb-like chambers.

Gwaine reached the door to his rooms and paused on the threshold. There was only one good cure for a long night and it was too late to fetch a woman from the tavern.

He touched Elyan's sleeve – sweet Elyan with strong arms and a shy smile. The young man turned to him, uncertainty in his eyes.

So Gwaine kissed him.

As the sun was setting, they left his rooms together, and Gwaine was ready for anything.

~

Gwen calmly walked through the castle until she reached Elyan's chambers, deserted.

She closed the door and stepped inside the wardrobe. Surrounded by red and leather, she sank to the bottom and sobbed.

Suddenly, the cloaks were cast aside and someone took her hand. She looked up into Lancelot's deep troubled gaze and allowed him to pull her out and into his arms.

She cried into his shoulder, pouring out her heartache and frustration, the role of princess-in-waiting in a kingdom with no royalty able to stand. And the chance she threw away: a poor knight, with no home, no family, and no hope but her.

A man who smiled still and fought bravely, whose shoulder still ached and who laboured over court documents until he fell asleep on them.

She stepped from his embrace, not a word spoken between them, and she returned to her chambers, confusion reigning in her heart.

~

Gwaine bent the stable boy over the tack post, a grin on his face.

He spied a flash of red in the doorway but ignored it. A reputation like his had never hurt anyone.

~

The castle shook.

Uther rose from his chair and made his way through the corridors. Guards tried to halt his steps, but he could not be dissuaded – he must see his son, if this were the end.

The knights of Camelot were forming a line, shields and swords ready to defend Camelot against whatever foul beast may emerge from their prince's chambers.

The door opened. A blackened, exhausted servant staggered out and managed a grin.

Ah, Merlin. A most incompetent servant and, it appeared, a surprisingly proficient sorcerer.

He supposed he should execute him. But Gaius was already pushing past his sovereign to hug the boy and see exactly what had happened within.

Uther walked through the confused herd and into Arthur's rooms. His boy was sat up in bed, rubbing at his arm and looking thoughtfully at the servant who had defended him.

Without thought for audience or prestige, Uther sat on the bed and embraced his son. Freedom.

~

Merlin sat in front of Arthur's fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and rubbing at his eyes. He didn't remember much of the past two weeks – merely the terrible realisation that something was wrong and knowing that he had to make it right, magic leaping from his hands to defend their Destiny.

It seemed Uther wasn't going to execute him. That was a pleasant surprise.

And Arthur wanted to talk to him. The fact that Arthur wanted to see him at all after he'd bombarded him with magic was amazing.

The door opened and Arthur appeared, supported on Gwen's shoulder. She looked like a new woman and Merlin felt a stab of jealousy – that she could show her affection and he could never.

She kissed Arthur's cheek and left them, Arthur kneeling by the fire to warm his hands.

Then, he turned to Merlin and said: "Court Sorcerer."

Merlin blinked at him. "You need to rest."

Arthur grabbed his arm, cheeks flushed with excitement. "You can be my Court Sorcerer!"

"Your father-" but Arthur was already shaking his head, beaming.

"My father has had a change of heart, with...everything that's happened. Merlin, this is the end of the ban on magic. This is a beginning!"

Merlin smiled, because it was expected of him, but he didn't know quite what to say. How to find the words to tell Arthur he was flattered and delighted, but really, he would've been happy as Arthur's servant, hands resting on the royal shoulders as he tugged on his tunic, the quiet moments of intimacy they shared.

Then, Arthur rested a hand on his. "Guinevere doesn't love me."

Merlin gaped. "Arthur, I'm sorry-"

Arthur leaned in, whispered, "I'm happy."

A breath away, and then a kiss. The beginning.

~

Lancelot opened the door to his chambers.

And there was Gwen, holding a posy of flowers loosely tied with ribbon, a smile on her face to set Camelot ablaze.

"Arthur and I will be King and Queen," she said, and his heart quavered. "But you will always be mine."

She pushed the flowers into his hand and stepped into his embrace.

~

Elyan pushed open the door to Gwaine's chambers, finding the man lying amongst his rumpled sheets.

"I do not care what you think of me," he said, hand resting on his sword, "but I am not some cheap lay, Gwaine. You may be my comrade, but I will not let you trouble me again."

Gwaine rose from the bed and approached him, no thought for modesty. "Elyan, really. I didn't know you felt like that."

Elyan looked away. "It doesn't matter. You won't change."

Gwaine shrugged. "I've never thought on it. You can't blame a man for pursuing the only life he knows."

He took Elyan's wrist in his hand and pulled him forward. "I'm willing to try knocking on the one door for a while. See where it takes us."

From Gwaine, that was as good as a promise. Elyan would take such an offer with open, grateful hands.

He sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
